A major problem encountered in hunting deer or other game from a tree stand with a bow is that deer are easily "spooked" by sudden movement. A hunter may be waiting in a tree stand for several hours before seeing a deer and, because a bow is quite heavy, it is not possible for the hunter to continuously hold the bow in a fixed position desirable for aiming. Furthermore, deer may come within range from various different directions around a tree stand and the hunter has to be prepared to shift his aim depending upon the approach of the animal. Another problem is that bow holding devices may get in the way of the hunter when he is attempting to aim the bow, resulting in missed opportunities and potential accidents.
The known bow support devices of the prior art have certain disadvantages and limitations. Although the devices of the prior art may be used to support the weight of the bow during extended periods of time while the hunter is waiting to spot game, the bow cannot be easily disengaged without sufficient movement and/or noise to alert the intended prey to the hunter's presence. This movement has a tendency to scare the game away and is likely to result in lost opportunities for the hunter. Such devices include, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,241, where the bow must be rotated to remove it from position in the bow holder.
Another disadvantage of the devices of the prior art is apparent in such devices as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,150. Although this device and others like it may allow easy disengagement of the bow, they remain in place after the bow is removed for use, thereby potentially interfering with the hunter's line of vision or freedom of movement in aiming at the intended target. Such devices also create the potential for accident if the hunter inadvertently comes in contact with the device.
The prior art also does not provide a device that will rotate or swivel in multiple horizontal directions around the hunter so that it can be used to support the bow while aiming at the intended target or moved out of the way in a horizontal or vertical direction when desired. Most of the devices of the prior art also do not have the telescoping capability of the invention, which allows for adjustment in device arm length to suit the individual needs of a particular the hunter. Furthermore, the prior art does not generally provide for adjustment of the bow hook in a vertical plane relative to the arm of the device.
Another concern not adequately addressed by the prior art is safety, since such prior art devices require the hunter to either turn his body to pick up the bow or to move after taking the bow off of its support so as to have a clear line of vision for aiming purposes. This movement is most likely to be required when prey has been spotted and the hunter is excited.
Such excess movement might not only disturb the prey, thereby lessening the possibility of a successful hunt, but might also tend to result in a greater risk of accidents to the hunter. In particular, the bow may snag on a branch or on the support as the hunter is turning, making a fall from the tree stand more likely.
Furthermore, there is a need for a flexible design that can be used in several alternative ways, either below or above the tree stand. Since trees vary in terms of branch placement and since the tree stand may be used in varying locations or on differently configured trees, it is useful for the hunter to have a bow holding device that provides various alternative placement possibilities to suit the environment and the user's needs.